veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Songs with Larry
G\"Silly Songs with Larry" is a short break in between the show, where usually Larry comes out and sings a silly song. The list below are the following Silly Songs sung in each show, with the exceptions of God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!, Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, The Star of Christmas, "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!", An Easter Carol, and LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. List of Silly Songs #The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) #Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack, & Benny) #I Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) #Oh Santa (from The Toy that Saved Christmas) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) #The Song of the Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall) #His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) ##Segment starts off as being Silly Songs with Larry, ''but ends up being ''Love Songs with Mr. Lunt #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness) #Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) #Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) ##Segment starts off as being Silly Songs with Larry, but ends up being Classy Songs with Larry #Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) #Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) #Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) #Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) #Larry's Blues (from Duke and the Great Pie War) ##Segment is referred to as The Blues with Larry #Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush) #My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) ##Segment is referred to as Silly Songs with Elves #Gated Community (from Sheerlock Holmes & The Golden Ruler) #Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) ##Segment is referred to as Ukulele Karaoke with Bob #A Mess Down In Egypt (from Moe & The Big Exit) #Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's) #The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) #Sneeze if You Need To (from Abe and the Amazing Promise) #Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke & The Search Of Noah's Umbrella) #Donuts for Benny (from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) ##Segment is referred to as Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio: the Little Boy that Woodn't) ##Segment is referred to as An Obscure Broadway Showtune with Larry #Pants (from Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart) ##Segment is referred to as Veggie Shopping Network #Goodnight Junior (from It's A Meaningful Life) ##Segment is referred to as Bedtime Songs with Junior #The Hopperena (from Twas the Night Before Easter) ##Segment is referred to as The Latest Dance Craze with Jean Claude & Phillipe #Astonishing Wigs (from Princess and the Popstar) ##Segment is referred to as The History of Fashion with Archibald #The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas (from The Little Drummer Boy) ##Segment is referred to as A VeggieTales Christmas Party #Bubble Rap (from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) #Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl) ##Segment is referred to as Silly Songs with Best Friends Forever #Supper Hero (from The League of Incredible Vegtables) ##Segment is referred to as Silly Songs with LarryBoy #Happy Tooth Day! (from The Little House that Stood) #Kilts and Stilts (from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) ##Segment starts off as being Silly Songs with Larry, but ends up being Silly Songs with Scottish Larry #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) #Asteroid Cowboys (from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) #Perfect Puppy (from Celery Night Fever) #Mac and Cheese (from Beauty and the Beet) #My Golden Egg (from Noah's Ark) Gallery Water Buffalo Card.jpg Hairbrush Card.jpg Dance Card.jpg Lips Card.jpg Santa Card.jpg Pirates Card.jpg Cebu Card.jpg Trap Card.jpg|A Silly Song that never was... (card #1) Bear Trap Card 2.jpg|A Silly Song that never was... (card #2) Cheeseburger Card.jpg PDVD_014.jpg|The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (card #1) Yodeling Card.jpg|The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (card #2) Love Card.jpg Clown Card.jpg Hat Card.jpg Belly Button Card.jpg SUV Card.jpg Blues Card.jpg Pizza Card.jpg Elf Card.jpg Community Card.jpg Lance Card.jpg Mess Down in Egypt.jpg Monkey Card.jpg Zazzamarandabo Card.jpg Sneeze Card.jpg Cup Card.jpg Donuts Card.jpg Staplers Card.jpg Pants Card.jpg Goodnight Card.jpg Hopperena Card.jpg Wigs Card.jpg Polish Card.jpg Rap Card.jpg B.F.F. Card.jpg Supper Card.jpg Tooth Card.jpg Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Silly Songs